


What about Yuu

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Quando Komui aveva annunciato di aver messo a punto un portale che consentiva di viaggiare fra universi paralleli, la reazione di Kanda era stata uno sbuffo sprezzante. "Figurarsi se funziona," si era detto con sarcasmo.Immaginate la sua sorpresa quando aveva visto il portale attivarsi e, soprattutto, quando si era ritrovato dall'altra parte senza nemmeno sapere come. Per non parlare del momento in cui si era rialzato da terra, dolorante, per trovarsi faccia a faccia con un altro Kanda, accanto al quale c'era un altro Lavi.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi
Kudos: 2
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	1. Porta aperta per chi porta

##  Capitolo 1: Porta aperta per chi porta 

La spirale luminosa vorticava a pochi metri da lui, sospesa a mezz'aria fra i due generatori di campo che l'avevano creata. Era bianca, ma, quando veniva attraversata da quella che sembrava energia elettrostatica, a giudicare dalle scariche che si producevano sulla sua superficie, ramificandosi verso l'esterno, il colore assumeva venature dorate.

Kanda era strabiliato che il portale si fosse effettivamente aperto, era convinto che fosse impossibile penetrare il tessuto che separava gli universi e che gli esperimenti di Komui fossero soltanto futili idiozie. Invece, per una volta, lo scienziato lo aveva smentito.

Adesso stava saltellando felice per la stanza, agitando le braccia come un ossesso e cantilenando qualcosa che suonava come: “Mia adorata Lenalee! Sarai fiera di me, ti farò visitare ogni universo parallelo esistente!”

No, in questo non sarebbe mai stato smentito: l'idiozia galoppante da cui era affetto Komui era una certezza che non poteva svanire. Difatti, Kanda non si fidava granché dell'uomo, utilizzare le apparecchiature che costruiva per loro era sempre un grosso rischio, per come la vedeva lui. Ogni sua dannata invenzione si portava dietro un corredo di effetti collaterali imprevisti non indifferente, assolutamente imprevedibile e, molto spesso, potenzialmente letale. Non si spiegava come fosse possibile, che il comandante dell'organizzazione per cui lavoravano non lo avesse ancora licenziato.

– Fatelo stare zitto! – sbottò a un certo punto, avanzando di qualche passo verso il portale.

Kanda aveva sempre immaginato un possibile varco fra due realtà come una porta, un'apertura chiara fra i due punti che mostrasse ciò che c'era dall'altra parte. Quella cosa vorticante non gli piaceva nemmeno un po'. Non sapere ciò che li poteva attendere, come fosse la vita nell'altro universo, era pericoloso. Rischiavano come minimo di trovare una società ostile, fino al peggior scenario possibile di finire uccisi all'istante dopo aver attraversato il portale. Komui avrebbe dovuto perfezionare quell'arnese, se voleva che uno di loro si arrischiasse a usarlo. Anzi, a dirla tutta, come facevano a essere certi che fosse davvero un portale fra il loro universo e un altro? Magari era semplicemente un tunnel fra un punto e un altro di quello stesso universo e questo nella migliore delle ipotesi, perché avrebbe potuto essere qualunque altra cosa, dal momento che non potevano vedere attraverso. Che avrebbero fatto se li avesse portati indietro o avanti nel tempo? E se li avesse uccisi sul colpo nel semplice atto di attraversarlo?

– A cosa stai pensando, Yuu? Hai un'aria così scura che fai paura.

Kanda si voltò verso il giovane che gli si era avvicinato, scansando la mano che questi gli aveva posato sulla spalla, e lo fissò con sguardo rovente. Non tollerava che si comportasse con lui lì, sul posto di lavoro, davanti a tutti, con la stessa confidenza che aveva nella vita privata.

– È irrilevante cosa penso io – sbottò in tono caustico – dovresti chiederlo al genio starnazzante che è dietro la console di comando.

Il giovane rise di gusto, facendo aumentare a dismisura l'irritazione sul volto di Kanda.

– Lo so già cosa pensa Komui – ribatté con un sorriso provocatore, inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato – mi interessa la tua, di opinione.

– È pazzo. Contento? – rispose Kanda, lapidario.

Il giovane rise di nuovo.

– D'accordo, hai vinto. – concesse, assumendo d'un tratto un'espressione imbronciata. – Almeno dimmi se disobbedirai, in caso Lvellie dovesse ordinarci di attraversarlo senza garanzie.

– Sì.

L'espressione seria con cui Kanda lo disse suscitò nel giovane di fronte a lui un'altra reazione ilare, prima che questi gli rispondesse ancora.

– Ci avrei scommesso – commentò – sei troppo prevedibile. Be', io lo trovo affascinante. È ovvio che si debbano fare dei test, prima di arrischiarci a far attraversare un essere umano, ma è un risultato eccezionale, devi ammetterlo, Yuu.

Kanda sbuffò. Anche quella risposta era prevedibile dal suo punto di vista, per come conosceva bene il giovane.

– So che non vi fidate di Komui, ma ho supervisionato ogni cosa che ha fatto, avvicinarsi al portale è sicuro. – s'intromise un uomo sulla trentina, affiancandoli. Era piuttosto alto e magro, occhi azzurri e capelli biondo sporco, rasati dietro la nuca ma decisamente troppo lunghi sopra, che teneva pettinati in ciuffi, sparati in ogni direzione in modo davvero sconclusionato. Il tutto era completato da un accenno di pizzetto sul mento. – Anzi, direi di fare alcuni test. Lanciamo qualche oggetto dentro e vediamo come si comporta.

Ciò detto, l'uomo mise loro in mano delle sonde legate a cavi di sicurezza e si spostò di nuovo alla console di controllo.

– Ehi, Reever! – chiamò Kanda, visibilmente spazientito. – Cosa dovrebbero fare esattamente?

– Sono sicuro che Lavi lo sa, vero ragazzo prodigio? – ribatté Reever, continuando a trafficare con i controlli, completamente dimentico di Komui, che ancora saltellava per la stanza, inseguendo qualcosa che vedeva solo lui.

– Coraggio, Yuu, dobbiamo solo far passare una delle sonde attraverso il portale, aspettare che giungano le rilevazioni e poi tirarla indietro per il cavo.

Kanda scoccò al giovane uno sguardo truce: fin lì ci arrivava anche lui! Quel che voleva sapere era come quegli aggeggi avrebbero potuto garantire la sicurezza del portale.

– Idiota, ho chiesto a che servono, non come usarle! – esclamò bruscamente, facendo sussultare Lavi. – In che modo ci diranno se attraversare è sicuro per noi?

– Ecco, la telecamera che montano dovrebbe essere in grado di trasmetterci le immagini di ciò che c'è dall'altro lato – cercò di spiegare Lavi – mentre i sensori rileveranno il grado di stabilità del portale.

Kanda roteò gli occhi al cielo.

– Dovrebbe? – ripeté, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria scettica.

Lavi gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato.

– Be', non possiamo essere sicuri che la nostra tecnologia funzioni dall'altro lato. – si giustificò.

– Cammina! – gli ordinò Kanda con un gesto secco, indicando il portale.

– Come potete vedere dalla forma, quelle sonde sono una versione modificata dei vostri droni comunicatori – iniziò a illustrare Reever – quindi il test serve anche a stabilire quanto siano affidabili e se possano effettivamente trasmettere informazioni da un universo all'altro. Preparatevi a lanciare al mio segnale.

I due giovani si piazzarono di fianco ai generatori che alimentavano il portale, con i droni sonda in mano, pronti a lanciarli nel vortice luminoso.

– In posizione. – confermò Kanda.

Reever annuì. Komui lo raggiunse proprio in quel momento, forzato a più miti consigli da una graziosa ragazza, che lo teneva saldamente per l'orecchio.

– Fa' il tuo dovere, invece di dare spettacolo! – gli disse in tono di rimprovero.

Reever ridacchiò, poi tirò verso il basso una leva e fece un cenno a Kanda e Lavi.

– Ci siamo quasi... Tre, due, uno, lanciate! – gridò.

I due giovani eseguirono, restando in attesa con il tablet di controllo in una mano e il cavo guida cui era agganciato saldamente nell'altra.

– Abbiamo le immagini! – esclamò felice Komui, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia. – Che accidenti è quello? Un viso?

Reever fissò il monitor con la stessa espressione accigliata. Qualcuno aveva catturato la loro sonda e, sebbene fosse una notizia positiva il sapere che c'era vita umanoide nell'altro universo, la cattura non era altrettanto positiva.

– Abbiamo la maggior parte dei dati, richiamate i vostri droni sonda! – ordinò.

I due giovani obbedirono prontamente, ma insieme al primo drone si affacciò dal portale il viso di un umanoide. La creatura era avvinghiata al drone come se la sua vita dipendesse da esso e, osservandola più da vicino, Kanda si accorse che non solo era umana al cento per cento, la conosceva anche! Non poteva permettere a un abitante dell'altro universo di passare nel loro senza sapere niente di ciò che era, quindi mollò il cavo del proprio drone e cercò di spingere quell'uomo indietro nel portale.

– Yuu! Stai attento, non lo toccare! – gli gridò Lavi, allarmato come mai lo aveva visto prima.

_'Non lo toccare' il cazzo_ , pensò Kanda, _lo ributto di là a calci in culo, altroché!_

L'uomo cercò di opporre resistenza e, accorgendosi subito di non avere alcuna speranza contro la forza superiore di Kanda, si avvinghiò a lui, mollando la sonda. Questo fece sì che Lavi ruzzolasse all'indietro per il contraccolpo, emettendo un grido sorpreso di disappunto.

Kanda cercò di svincolarsi, ma l'uomo si dibatteva per impedirglielo con tanto accanimento che, a un certo punto, lo tirò con sé e anche lui toccò il vortice luminoso del portale. Credeva di provare una sensazione spiacevole, dolore persino, ma non fu così. Tuttavia, qualcosa dall'altro lato lo afferrò e d'improvviso si ritrovò per metà nel portale; nonostante ciò, quell'uomo non lo mollava.

– Lavi, fai qualcosa, i generatori si stanno surriscaldando! – gridò a quel punto Reever. – Se saltano e il portale si richiude, li taglia in due!

Il viso di Lavi divenne pallido come un cencio e il giovane scattò in piedi, precipitandosi come un fulmine verso il portale. Afferrò le gambe di Kanda e cercò di tirarlo indietro con tutta la forza di cui era capace. Dall'altro lato però stavano facendo altrettanto, perché nessuno di loro si muoveva di un millimetro. Poi l'uomo che era avvinghiato alla vita di Yuu si afferrò con una mano a lui, sollevando il viso.

– Tu? – alitò Lavi, esterrefatto.

In quel momento, dalla console si sprigionò una scintilla e saltarono diversi circuiti. Reever e Komui si scansarono, proteggendosi il viso con le braccia.

– Lavi, muoviti, sta per saltare tutto! – gridò la ragazza accanto ai due scienziati.

Nel panico più completo, il giovane, rendendosi conto di non poterlo salvare riportandolo da lui, spinse Kanda dentro con la forza della disperazione. Dall'altro lato dovevano aver ragionato allo stesso modo, perché l'intruso ruzzolò su Lavi mentre Kanda svanì nel portale, che collassò l'istante successivo.

Kanda atterrò sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo e, livido di rabbia, si rialzò di scatto, mostrando il pugno.

– Brutto idiota, ti faccio talmente male che te lo ricordi finché campi! – gridò, ma Lavi non c'era; il portale non c'era: era passato solo lui dall'altra parte, maledizione! E, senza portale, era bloccato lì, ovunque “lì” si trovasse!

Un colpo di tosse attirò la sua attenzione. Kanda si voltò di scatto e ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato: di fronte a lui c'era l'intera sezione scientifica che lo fissava, incluso Lavi e... Sé stesso. Ed entrambi mostravano un'aria scioccata e incredula sul viso. In realtà, tutti nella stanza lo stavano fissando con aria sconvolta, in particolare l'uomo che era a pochi passi da lui: il dottor Reever Wenham, braccio destro di Komui.

– Cosa diavolo siete?! – chiese Kanda in tono accusatorio.

– Cosa diavolo sei tu!? – fece prontamente eco l'altro Kanda, tentando di scagliarsi contro di lui e trattenuto a malapena da Lavi.

– Buoni – ammonì il dottor Wenham, frapponendosi a braccia tese tra i due contendenti – siamo persone civili, possiamo trovare una soluzione pacifica. Tanto più che tu e lui siete la stessa persona Kanda – fece notare – solo di due universi differenti. Come sia successo che il nostro portale si sia connesso con un altro universo, anziché con una delle nostre destinazioni, non ho idea, ma intendo scoprirlo. Faremo il possibile per farti tornare a casa, Kanda – continuò rivolto al loro ospite inatteso – anche perché ora voi avete due Komui; e non credo che un solo universo possa sopportarli. – aggiunse ridendo.

– Così come questo non può sopportare due Kanda – s'intromise un ragazzetto che Kanda conosceva fin troppo bene – giusto?

– Tu chiudi il becco, moyashi! – sbottarono in coro entrambi i Kanda.

A quel punto Lavi non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere, attirandosi non una, ma due occhiate omicide.

– Due Yuu, che meraviglia! – disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

– Sì, proprio una meraviglia. – borbottò indispettito il ragazzo che era stato apostrofato col nomignolo 'moyashi'.

Kanda incrociò lo sguardo con l'altro sé stesso ed entrambi sbuffarono con disprezzo.

– Io penso che dovremmo iniziare parlando del suo universo e delle differenze con il nostro, sapete? – disse il dottor Wenham, cercando di riportare l'attenzione di tutti sul vero problema che li affliggeva. – Così vediamo di capire cosa stessimo facendo sia qui che lì quando i nostri mondi si sono connessi.

Kanda emise un altro sbuffo contrariato, ma annuì. Per quanto potesse ritenere prematuro fidarsi di quella gente, se voleva tornare a casa non aveva molta scelta. Raccolse il proprio drone da terra: il cavo era tranciato di netto. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto essere tanto arrabbiato con il suo Lavi, gli aveva salvato la vita spingendolo del tutto dentro il portale.

– È un drone di comunicazione? – chiese una voce alle sue spalle, strappandolo a quei pensieri.

Kanda riconobbe nell'uomo un altro degli scienziati facenti parte dello staff di Komui nel suo universo, il dottor Russel. Non parlava mai con lui, ma sapeva che era bravo nel proprio lavoro.

– Sì – rispose – ma non credo si possa più utilizzare.

– Potremmo fare dei test, magari riusciamo a comunicare – propose Russel – se riuscissimo a scambiarci i dati sarebbe un grosso aiuto.

– Ottima idea, Russel – approvò il dottor Wenham – procedi, mentre io parlo con Kanda. Vieni, andiamo nell'ufficio di Komui. – aggiunse poi rivolto al giovane. Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio e gli scoccò un'occhiata sospettosa, restando fermo dov'era. – Qualcosa non va? Sei fra amici, non sei prigioniero.

– Non lo sono? – ribatté Kanda, sostenendo lo sguardo dell'uomo.

– Certo che no, Yuu! – si intromise Lavi, affiancandolo e buttandogli un braccio al collo, cosa che gli attirò uno sguardo truce da parte dell'altro Kanda. – Siamo tutti amici qui, no?

Kanda scattò a prendere quella mano impertinente e l'allontanò da sé torcendo il polso al giovane, che piagnucolò per il dolore.

– No – sottolineò – per niente. Non assumere cose su di me solo perché sono identico a lui. – ammonì, indicando l'altro sé stesso.

Il che si rivelò una pessima mossa, dal momento che quel gesto attirò l'attenzione sulla sua mano e sull'anello che indossava.

Lavi smise di colpo di lamentarsi e gli afferrò la mano incriminata, fissando l'anello con aria sconvolta.

– Yuu! – esclamò. – Sei sposato?! Con chi?! Dimmelo, ti prego!

Kanda s'irrigidì e non poté evitare d'incontrare lo sguardo dell'altro sé stesso, il quale, sebbene mostrasse l'aria impassibile che era il loro marchio di fabbrica, aveva negli occhi una luce velatamente scossa.

– Non sono affari che ti riguardano! – scattò, ritraendo la mano come se si fosse scottato.

Lavi, però, non intendeva arrendersi, Kanda ne era certo; se anche questo aveva un minimo in comune con il suo, avrebbe continuato a insistere finché lui non avesse ceduto: o lo avesse ucciso. Questo era il marchio di fabbrica di Lavi, dopo tutto. Il suo volto si era già illuminato per l'eccitazione e gli si leggeva in faccia la mole di domande che gli passavano per la mente in quel momento.

– Andiamo, Yuu, perché è un segreto? Si tratta forse di Lenalee? – tirò a indovinare. – Komui non è qui, ce lo puoi dire!

Kanda fece un passo indietro, assumendo un'espressione alterata.

– No! Piantala! – gridò con rabbia.

– Eddai, Yuu, che male c'è se ce lo dici?

Lavi continuava a insistere, proprio come temeva. Kanda emise un suono gutturale e si portò le mani alle tempie sollevando gli occhi al cielo in un gesto di profonda esasperazione.

– Cazzo, riesce a creare problemi anche quando non è presente! – esclamò, poi puntò il dito verso Lavi.

Stava per aggiungere qualcosa quando l'altro Kanda si frappose fra lui e Lavi.

– Non dire niente – gli sussurrò, poi affrontò Lavi a muso duro – brutto idiota, non si scambiano queste informazioni! Sono io quello che poi deve conviverci una volta che lui sarà tornato a casa! Non siamo la stessa persona, ti è chiaro o no? Le nostre relazioni non possono essere le stesse!

_Io non ne sarei così sicuro_ , pensava fra sé Kanda, ma di certo non avrebbe contraddetto l'altro sé su questo punto.

– In che anno siamo? – chiese, anche per sviare l'attenzione dalla propria situazione sentimentale.

Era il caso d'iniziare a farsi un'idea del mondo in cui era finito.

– Uh, 1839 – rispose Lavi, mentre sullo sfondo il resto degli scienziati annuiva di riflesso – da te?

Cazzo, era finito in piena epoca vittoriana! Quello sì, era un problema. Avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa su un bel mucchio di cose; e meno male che aveva evitato di un soffio il periodo della Santa Inquisizione!

– Avanti: 3049.

Lavi si lamentò debolmente sotto il peso che lo teneva schiacciato a terra. C'era stato un rumore assordante quando il portale era collassato e forse anche un'esplosione. Non ne era sicuro, dato che qualcosa gli era piombato addosso prima che il passaggio si chiudesse. Aprì lentamente gli occhi: non era un mobile o un pezzo di strumentazione, era una persona!

“Yuu!” Fu il primo pensiero che gli attraversò la mente, anche se sapeva che era impossibile. Poi l'uomo sollevò il viso e Lavi lo riconobbe.

– Tu!? – esclamò a metà fra allibito e furente, afferrando il malcapitato saldamente per la collottola e scuotendolo con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta in corpo. – Maledetto incapace, riporta indietro immediatamente Yuu o ti spello vivo e poi ti appendo per gli alluci fuori dalla cupola!

– Lavi? – alitò l'uomo di rimando, cercando di allentare la pressione sul proprio collo. – N... Non è stata colpa mia, lasciami... Non credevo fossi tu che cercavi di tirarmi indietro!

Lavi si tirò a sedere, rovesciando l'uomo all'indietro senza però liberarlo.

– Sì che è stata colpa tua! – ruggì. – Quella cosa si è mangiata Yuu e ora tu lo riporterai qui, scienziato dei miei stivali, dovessi legarti alla tua postazione finché non ci riesci!

Un colpo di tosse alle sue spalle fece voltare Lavi, con l'intenzione di dirne quattro a chiunque stesse tentando di ridurlo 'a più miti consigli. Ciò che vide, però, non era esattamente quel che si aspettava.

– Komui?! – esclamò al colmo della confusione. – Che diavolo significa?!

Sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa nel trovarsi di fronte la medesima persona che stava cercando di soffocare.

– Be', quando Kanda è passato dall'altra parte del portale lui è arrivato da questa – spiegò Komui con un bel sorriso – ora lascialo andare, non ha nessuna colpa.

Lavi si alzò in piedi trascinando con sé l'altro Komui e fronteggiò con decisione quello originale.

– Oh, sì che è colpevole! Lui ha aperto il portale nell'altro universo! – sottolineò, agitando un dito accusatore davanti al naso dell'uomo. – Quindi ora vi mettete al lavoro tutti e due e riportate Yuu qui immediatamente!

Lavi trascinò il secondo Komui e lo spinse con forza verso il primo con una bella pedata nel sedere, ma l'altro non si scompose. Ignorò le minacce e batté entrambe le mani sulle spalle dell'altro sé stesso, sorridendo compiaciuto.

– Benvenuto fra noi! Non vedo l'ora di sapere tutto sulle tue ricerche!

Lavi sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: le sue ricerche! Solo a quello pensava, quello squinternato!

– Altrettanto, altro me stesso, altrettanto! – rispose il secondo Komui, afferrando le mani del primo con gli occhi lucidi dalla commozione. – Due geni sotto lo stesso tetto, faremo faville!

Continuarono ad agitare vicendevolmente le mani unite, sorridendo come idioti, finché non intervenne l'assistente di Komui, prendendo entrambi i suoi 'capi' per le orecchie.

– Ora basta, geni, vediamo di fare il punto della situazione, per favore – disse Reever Wenham, borbottando poi fra sé e sé: – Già gestire un Komui era un problema, due insieme sono una calamità naturale...

Lavi scosse lentamente la testa e raccolse da terra il proprio drone, abbandonato accanto al cavo reciso di quello di Kanda.

– Yuu... – mormorò piano. – spero che tu stia bene.

Poi lasciò cadere di nuovo il cavo e raggiunse Reever, che stava avviando un diagnostico sulla console che controllava gli emettitori da cui si generava il portale, sotto gli sguardi attenti dei due Komui.

– Mi dispiace, Lavi, ci vorrà del tempo per capire cosa sia accaduto. – si scusò Reever.

Lo sguardo del secondo Komui si illuminò di colpo, nel riconoscere il drone che Lavi stringeva fra le braccia come quello che aveva raccolto dal pavimento del suo laboratorio e allungò una mano per toccarlo.

– Volevate comunicare con questo, vero? – chiese a Lavi, ma fu l'altro Komui a rispondergli.

– Sì, avevamo tarato la frequenza sul nostro universo e lo scopo del test era vedere se i droni potessero mandarci immagini e audio una volta attraversato il portale – spiegò – non immaginavamo di trovare subito gente che interagisse con i droni.

– Stavamo aprendo un portale anche noi – rivelò l'altro Komui – devono essersi potenziati a vicenda a dispetto del fatto che il nostro non fosse progettato per viaggiare fra universi paralleli. Funziona anche senza cavo di collegamento?

Il primo Komui annuì.

– Sì, il cavo era più che altro una misura di sicurezza.

– Molto bene! – esclamò il secondo Komui. – Io posso inserire i parametri del mio universo per regolare il drone, così dovremmo riuscire a comunicare con l'altro anche senza portale attivo. Per farli agganciare, però, dovremo riattivare il portale almeno in parte; poi dovrebbero trasmettere anche senza connessione.

Reever scoccò un'occhiata significativa con Lavi, poi tornò a guardare il suo capo.

– Sì, può funzionare – concordò – se riuscissimo a comunicare potremmo scambiarci dati e collaborare per riportare tutti a casa. Al lavoro!

Tutti i presenti annuirono e iniziarono a raccattare i pezzi degli emettitori esplosi, a ripulire il laboratorio e a controllare che tutte le apparecchiature fossero intatte e operative.

– A proposito, dov'è la mia adorata Lenalee?! – esclamarono in coro i due Komui a un certo punto.

Reever sospirò, presagendo una delle scenate da 'complesso del fratello maggiore' tanto care al suo capo. All'appello mancava anche Allen, però, di certo i due erano insieme nascosti dietro una delle console.

– Sono sicuro che sta bene, Allen era con lei, capo. – disse con fare rassicurante, ma fallì.

– Lenalee! Dove sei, adorata Lenalee?! Dimmi che stai bene!

Il coro dei due Komui era partito, non restava che tapparsi le orecchie fino a che la ragazza non fosse uscita allo scoperto. Lavi considerò seriamente d'imbavagliare entrambi, poi sedette sconsolato a una delle console. Poco dopo sentì qualcosa tirargli i pantaloni e abbassò lo sguardo, trovandosi a incontrare quello di Allen, che gli faceva cenno di aiutarlo. Dietro di lui spuntò il viso timoroso di Lenalee, sana e salva.

– Mi faccio vedere se voi impedite loro di abbracciarmi insieme. – sussurrò la ragazza.

Lavi annuì e tirò Reever per un braccio, facendogli segno di guardare dietro la console e poi alzandosi per affiancarlo.

– Ora Lenalee si alza, dobbiamo trattenerli.

Reever si preparò.

– Ricevuto.

L'attimo dopo i due Komui strepitavano in lacrime il nome di Lenalee, cercando invano di arrivare a lei.

– Buoni! Non è necessario agitarsi così! – li esortò Russel, che era accorso in aiuto.

Lenalee si avvicinò con cautela, afferrando la mano a entrambi i Komui.

– Fratello, calmati, sto bene, vedi? – ripeté più volte, prima che fratello uno e fratello due tornassero in sé. – Abbiamo del lavoro da fare, smetti di comportarti come un bambino! Vale per entrambi, chiaro?

I due Komui dettero un cenno d'assenso e Lenalee sorrise loro con dolcezza.

– Lenalee mi ha sorriso! – esclamarono subito entrambi, iniziando a saltellare di gioia. – La renderò fiera di me!

Lavi e Allen si congratularono l'un l'altro colpendosi la mano e Reever tirò un enorme sospiro di sollievo. Ora potevano iniziare seriamente a ricostruire gli emettitori del portale.

– È andata, meno male – commentò Allen – certo è incredibile che abbiamo trovato un universo praticamente identico al nostro.

Reever si strofinò il mento con una mano, pensieroso.

– In realtà, Allen, non lo sappiamo con certezza – disse – questo secondo Komui sembra essere anche lui uno scienziato, è vero, ma chissà? Gli chiederemo più dettagli mentre lavoriamo, questo è ovvio.

Allen rise di gusto, dando una pacca dietro la schiena a Lavi.

– Ehi, t'immagini se Kanda ora è alle prese con un altro Kanda?

Già, due Kanda nello stesso universo erano altrettanto distruttivi di due Komui. Lavi aggrottò le sopracciglia, improvvisamente molto più preoccupato di prima: e se di là ci fosse stato anche un secondo Lavi? Era una prospettiva che non gli piaceva nemmeno un po'. Non che temesse che Yuu non fosse in grado di badare a sé stesso, anzi, era più che certo che avrebbe tenuto testa a chiunque. Eppure si sentiva in ansia ugualmente, era più forte di lui.

– Yuu, resisti – mormorò – vengo a riprenderti!


	2. Chi non porta, parta

## Capitolo 2 : Chi non porta, parta

Per un lungo momento nella stanza calò il silenzio. Gli scienziati si guardavano l'un l'altro, incerti su come comportarsi alla luce di quella rivelazione. Anche Lavi appariva assai sorpreso.

– Tu vieni dal futuro? – chiese, iniziando a girargli attorno come se tutto d'un tratto si fosse mutato in un animale raro.

Kanda sbuffò. Non desiderava avere quella conversazione, più cose rivelava del suo mondo, più rischiava di essere imprigionato come eretico. Per quanto quella gente non sembrasse affatto il tipo di 'popolazione' che si sarebbe aspettato d'incontrare in epoca vittoriana, era meglio non fidarsi troppo di loro.

– No. – rispose.

– Ma hai appena detto... – iniziò a protestare Lavi, poi s'interruppe, sollevando una mano per colpirsi la fronte, come se avesse ricordato solo allora qualcosa d'importante. – Oh, giusto! – esclamò. – Non è necessariamente il nostro stesso futuro. Be', però voi siete avanti di più di due secoli, com'è la vostra civiltà? Progresso tecnologico? Situazione politica?

Kanda roteò gli occhi indispettito.

– Che importanza ha? – ribatté acido. – I nostri due universi non sono adatti per uno scambio.

A quell'affermazione Reever si mostrò subito molto incuriosito, come se non si aspettasse da lui una simile considerazione.

– Quindi c'è una ragione precisa per cui il vostro Komui stava facendo esperimenti per creare un passaggio fra universi – commentò – quale?

Kanda sbuffò di nuovo, stringendosi nelle spalle.

– La stessa che spinge anche voi, suppongo. – rispose.

Reever rise sommessamente.

– Noi preferiamo non dare mai idee strane al nostro Komui – affermò, agitando una mano in aria con fare eloquente e suscitando risatine anche dagli altri scienziati – può essere pericoloso. Già è stato difficile far funzionare questi portali per spostarci qui, non vorremmo proprio che i nostri finissero chissà dove in altri mondi.

Fu la volta di Kanda di mostrarsi incuriosito.

– Vi spostate con i portali? – chiese, stupito. – Funzionano? Li avete attraversati?

Reever annuì e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, indicando un planisfero.

– Ci sono punti di accesso sparsi per l'intero pianeta – spiegò, indicando alcuni luoghi sulla mappa – la nostra organizzazione ha bisogno di spostarsi velocemente e senza mettere a rischio la popolazione civile.

Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, l'aria assai perplessa.

– Avevo capito che fossimo nel 1800 – commentò sarcastico – questa tecnologia non è roba che si vede alla corte della regina Vittoria. Da dove viene? Cosa siete voi?

Sempre che lì ci fosse una regina Vittoria. Non fu contraddetto, quindi assunse che sì, anche lì il corso della storia doveva essere più o meno simile a com'era stato per il loro universo.

– Ecco, il confine fra magia e tecnologia è molto sottile – rispose Reever – abbiamo sottratto un vascello magico ai nostri nemici e lo abbiamo adattato con qualche espediente tecnologico.

Kanda sollevò anche l'altro sopracciglio. Avevano messo le mani su una nave aliena e pasticciato con i suoi sistemi? Nessuna meraviglia che a un certo punto avesse interferito con i loro esperimenti!

– Magia un cazzo – sibilò in tono truce – sembra di essere in un film steampunk. Cosa siete, una sorta di organizzazione segreta che dà la caccia agli alieni?

– Ai demoni, a dire il vero – s'intromise Lavi offrendo un radioso sorriso – Yuu è una vera forza della natura quando si tratta di combatterli, sai? Nel tuo universo invece stermini alieni?

Kanda stava per rispondere con un insulto quando uno degli altri scienziati richiamò l'attenzione di Reever.

– Direttore, tutta la rete dei portali è inattiva e non riesco a capire cosa sia accaduto – informò l'uomo con una certa apprensione nella voce – nessun portale risponde più ai comandi. Probabilmente c'è stato un sovraccarico quando ci siamo connessi con il loro. – ipotizzò, indicando Kanda.

Reever si avvicinò alla consolle e confabulò per un minuto buono con il nanetto occhialuto che aveva appena parlato. Solo dopo che questi ebbe iniziato a collegare cavi qui e là fra una consolle e l'altra, controllando poi le risposte su un grosso tablet, tornò verso Lavi e l'altro sé stesso. Ora erano in tre a fissarlo, in attesa che fornisse una risposta chiara.

– Siete in guerra?

L'uomo lo disse con un tono e un'espressione sul volto che implicavano chiaramente che pensava stessero perdendo. Kanda ne sostenne lo sguardo e annuì. Sì, erano in guerra, ma il problema non era solo quello.

– La nostra organizzazione non prende parte 'ufficialmente' alla guerra – ammise – noi siamo incaricati di trovare una nuova casa per l'umanità. La civiltà come la conosciamo è sull'orlo dell'autodistruzione. La Terra intera è devastata e la sovrappopolazione ha fatto il resto. Mancavano solo gli invasori alieni, ma a un certo punto sono arrivati anche quelli. – e qui il suo tono si fece sarcastico. – Ci vedono come un cancro per il pianeta e sono venuti a sterminarci, per permettere un nuovo inizio. Stanno lavorando per terraformare l'intera superficie e così noi stiamo cercando un universo parallelo, possibilmente uno in cui la Terra non sia ancora abitata, per trasferire la nostra gente prima che sia tardi. Abbiamo altri sei set di coordinate da controllare, devo tornare indietro subito!

Dopo un imbarazzante momento di silenzio, Lavi fu il primo a parlare.

– Wow, affascinante! – esclamò, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dall'altro Kanda. – Uno scenario apocalittico, non me lo sarei mai aspettato!

Kanda aveva sulla punta della lingua un bel 'vaffanculo', ma riuscì a ricacciarlo indietro.

– Allora, intendete aiutarmi o no? – sbottò.

– Certo che sì, anche noi vogliamo riportare qui il nostro Komui – gli assicurò Reever, poi tese una mano verso di lui – posso esaminare il tuo drone? – chiese. Kanda consegnò la piccola sfera alata con una certa riluttanza e Reever continuò: – Johnny si sta occupando di ripristinare i portali, non dovrebbe volerci molto. Poi potremo provare un nuovo collegamento usando questo. Intanto Lavi può farti vedere dove mangiare e in quale stanza del nostro dormitorio sistemarti.

Kanda emise un suono seccato. Lavi, per forza che doveva essere lui. Scambiò uno sguardo con l'altro sé stesso, il quale colse al volo l'indizio e si intromise.

– Ci penso io, prima che finisca per pestare questo idiota – disse in un tono che non ammetteva obiezioni, indicando Lavi – e anche io. – aggiunse a bassa voce, ma non bassa a sufficienza perché il commento non fosse udito.

– Perché, che ho fatto? – si lamentò immediatamente Lavi, suscitando un nuovo coro di risatine.

– Parli troppo, amico mio – sottolineò il ragazzo che poco prima aveva avuto a che dire con Kanda – sai bene come è fatto Kanda, lascialo in pace. Soprattutto ora che ce ne sono due. – aggiunse in un sussurro.

Anche quest'ultimo commento, però, era di proposito non discreto a sufficienza da passare inascoltato.

– Ti ho sentito, moyashi! – lo apostrofò l'altro Kanda, fronteggiandolo con aria truce. – Fatti gli affari tuoi!

– È Allen, testa di rapa! – ritorse il bersaglio dell'insulto. – Infilatelo in quella zucca vuota una volta per tutte!

– Tch!

Fu la risposta che ricevette da entrambi i Kanda e sentì Lavi ridacchiare dietro di sé.

– Andiamo a mangiare, Allen – disse posandogli una mano sulla spalla – non vorrai mica essere proprio tu a litigare! E poi Yuu e Yuu due hanno tante cose da dirsi, giusto? – insinuò ammiccando verso l'anello con un sorrisetto malizioso.

– Sparisci, idiota! – ringhiò l'altro Kanda mostrando il pugno; dopo di che lanciò un'occhiata al suo doppione e s'incamminò fuori dal laboratorio.

Kanda lo seguì in silenzio; non c'era motivo di creare altro clamore.

Appena i due giovani furono scomparsi oltre la soglia, Lenalee, che fino a quel momento era rimasta in disparte, in silenzio, si avvicinò a Reever, l'aria pensierosa. L'uomo le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

– Mi stavo giusto chiedendo come mai tu non avessi ancora detto nulla – commentò – cosa ti turba?

– Kanda – rispose seria – so che è identico al nostro solo fisicamente, ma se gli somiglia appena un poco anche nel carattere, allora ci nasconde qualcosa.

Reever aggrottò la fronte, l'aria poco convinta.

– Intendi dire che potrebbe avere cattive intenzioni? – chiese. – Mi riesce difficile crederlo.

Lenalee scosse la testa con decisione, incontrando lo sguardo dell'uomo.

– No, è quel suo non voler parlare di come sia il suo universo – spiegò – mi fa pensare che sia successo qualcosa di brutto. A noi. Forse siamo morti e non vuole dircelo perché faremmo un mare di domande – aggiunse, poi fece una pausa, prima di rivelare il vero motivo del suo turbamento – forse la moglie è morta. Magari sono davvero io e non vuole dirlo per questo.

Reever le posò la mano sulla spalla con fare consolatorio. Poteva avere ragione e, in quel caso, sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile convincere Kanda a parlare del suo universo e dei loro doppioni.

– Non angustiarti – le disse, comprendendo che si sentisse colpevole che la sua presenza potesse ricordare a Kanda qualcosa per lui molto doloroso – non sappiamo se sia davvero così. Anche se lo fosse, sono sicuro che Kanda non ce l'avrebbe con te per essere quella ancora viva.

– Già – mormorò lei – però non riesco a togliermelo dalla mente. Fammi sapere appena ripristini il portale, voglio essere presente quando proverete a riconnetterlo all'altro universo. – Reever annuì e la ragazza lo salutò con la mano. – Vado anche io in sala mensa, sia mai che dovessero mettersi a litigare persino lì. Buon lavoro!

Reever ricambiò il saluto e la guardò allontanarsi. Emise un sospiro, sperando che Lenalee non si fissasse troppo sul quell'ipotesi. Kanda aveva dato un quadro d'insieme vago del proprio universo, sì, però la ragione poteva essere diversa. Poteva essere la prima cosa che aveva detto, e cioè che meno sapevano e meglio era, perché potevano restarne influenzati.

– Coraggio, diamoci dentro, dobbiamo finire per stasera! – disse a Johnny e poi fece cenno anche agli altri scienziati presenti di avvicinarsi, impartendo loro dettagliate istruzioni.

Kanda camminava in silenzio, lanciando di quando in quando occhiate di sottecchi al suo doppio. Impiegarono qualche minuto per giungere alla zona in cui erano gli alloggi del personale di quel posto. Il giovane gli indicò un corridoio che conduceva a una specie di cavedio di forma esagonale. Lungo le sue pareti si alternavano una sequela di porte, che giravano tutto attorno a esso e si snodavano, sempre uguali, su ogni piano, fino in cima alla torre. Perché doveva per forza trattarsi di una torre, per come era strutturato l'edificio.

– Sistemati pure qui, per ora – gli disse l'altro sé stesso in tono piatto – Johnny ti farà avere abiti puliti come i miei.

Non è che avesse chissà quale bagaglio con sé, doveva solo memorizzare dove tornare per dormire. Era più importante mangiare per lui, in quel momento. Aprì la porta e gettò uno sguardo veloce all'interno: niente bagno, come si aspettava; la richiuse e tornò sui suoi passi.

– Grazie – disse al suo doppio – mi mostri dove mangiare? Magari anche dove posso darmi una lavata.

Il giovane annuì, incamminandosi da dove erano venuti.

– Già, non c'è il bagno in queste cazzo di stanze – borbottò – ce n'è uno comune per ogni piano, qui dietro il corridoio. Poi per lavarsi ci sono le docce comuni a pianterreno.

Le docce. Non avrebbero dovuto esistere, in quel periodo, ma in quel posto c'era una gran quantità di cose che nel suo universo non erano state scoperte, negli stessi anni.

Dieci minuti dopo sedevano al tavolo più isolato della caffetteria.

A quanto pareva, quel posto aveva una mensa assai simile alla loro... e lo stesso cuoco. Cominciava a credere che fosse una sorta di universo speculare. L'uomo si avvicinò con un vassoio pieno di pietanze e tazze, lasciandone davanti a loro due assieme a un bricco di tè verde.

– Porto il solito, Kanda? – chiese rivolto a entrambi, con un sorriso abbagliante.

– Sì – rispose l'altro sé stesso, guardando dritto verso di lui – soba e tempura.

Kanda si voltò verso il cuoco e annuì. Sembrava avessero gli stessi gusti in fatto di cibo, ma non significava niente, visto che erano giapponesi. Piuttosto logico che preferissero mangiare pietanze giapponesi.

– Dimmi dei vostri demoni – chiese – invadono questo mondo, come sta succedendo nel mio con l'arrivo di conquistatori alieni?

– Sì. C'è qualcuno che apre portali con la loro dimensione e li attira qui; ma riusciamo a gestirlo. Prima o poi li prenderemo.

Continuava a lanciargli strane occhiate, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui. Sul volto sfoggiava un'espressione neutra, ma chi meglio di lui poteva capire che fosse solo una maschera? Non solamente l'altro Lavi, anche l'altro sé voleva sapere; e Kanda non voleva che accadesse.

– Non è una buona idea. – disse, fissandolo negli occhi con aria severa.

Il giovane sostenne lo sguardo.

– Non so di che parli. – affermò, limitandosi a prendere un lungo sorso di tè.

_Meglio così_ , si disse Kanda, lasciando cadere l'argomento.

Poi arrivò il cuoco con i due vassoi di soba e tempura. Li posò sul tavolo ed entrambi iniziarono a mangiare.

– Grazie, Jerry. È tutto molto appetitoso, Jerry! – si complimentò da solo, vedendosi ignorato. Giunse le mani, le appoggiò contro una guancia a mo' di cuscino e continuò, rispondendosi da solo: – Oh, ma prego, così mi fate arrossire!

Non ricevendo attenzione nemmeno dopo quella performance, si allontanò borbottando, fingendosi offeso.

L'altro Kanda tornò a incontrare il suo sguardo, come se cercasse di leggergli dentro. Il pensiero di fare certe confidenze a qualcuno identico a lui era persino più imbarazzante di quello di farle a un perfetto estraneo. Si sforzò d'ignorare il tentativo d'intrusione e tornò a mangiare.

Da un tavolo in mezzo alla sala, Lavi scrutava con interesse verso il duo isolato nell'angolo più lontano dalla porta, lambiccandosi il cervello.

– Di cosa staranno discutendo? – chiese, più a sé stesso che ad Allen, il quale era impegnatissimo a ingozzarsi come un maiale.

Il giovane ingoiò rumorosamente, rivolgendogli un'occhiata divertita.

– Kanda che parla con un altro Kanda. Cosa vuoi che si dicano? – rise di gusto – Staranno parlando di soba o di arti marziali.

– Già. – concordò Lavi.

Eppure non ne era così sicuro, aveva percepito tensione nell'aria. Si guardavano in un modo che non riusciva a decifrare. C'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva e trovarsi escluso dalle loro conversazioni gli bruciava. Doveva convincere uno dei due a vuotare il sacco e quello più abbordabile era senza dubbio l'altro, perché proveniva da un universo avanzato rispetto al loro. Magari era anche di mentalità più aperta e un filo più socievole. Fece per alzarsi.

– Ah-ha! – esclamò Allen, afferrandogli un braccio. – Non creare casino, ricordi? Siediti. Ci parli domani, quando si saranno abituati all'idea di essere uguali.

– Già.

– Ti si è incantato il disco?

Lavi gli scoccò un'occhiataccia. Fece il broncio e appoggiò la testa sul tavolo, fra le braccia incrociate.

Kanda si alzò e prese il vassoio vuoto, intenzionato a portarlo alla finestra che separava la cucina dal salone e da cui il cuoco consegnava i pasti, quando non li portava ai tavoli. Immediatamente, anche l'altro Kanda si alzò.

– Devi farmi da balia? – chiese, indispettito.

– No.

– Eppure ho la netta sensazione che non ti fidi di me. – insistette Kanda.

– È di lui che non mi fido. – ammise l'altro, dando un cenno impercettibile con la testa in direzione di Lavi.

Kanda roteò gli occhi, irritato. Cosa pensava che potesse mai chiedergli, per non volere che gli si avvicinasse?

– So come farlo star zitto tanto quanto te. – ritorse.

L'altro sé stesso lo fissò con un'espressione forzatamente neutra.

– Non ho dubbi – chiarì – diciamo che non voglio dargli l'occasione di dartene l'occasione.

Be', poteva avere i suoi lati positivi questo atteggiamento 'protettivo' nei suoi confronti. Magari Lavi avrebbe avuto vita dura ad avvicinarglisi per assillarlo con le sue mille domande.

Annuì e si lasciò accompagnare alle docce, dove scoprì con gioia la presenza di una specie di vasca termale comune, molto simile a quelle che usavano nell'antichità romani e giapponesi.

– Funziona? – chiese indicandola, nel dubbio che non fosse ciò che credesse.

L'altro Kanda annuì.

– Certo. Ti faccio compagnia, se vuoi provarla.

Ovviamente. Be', l'importante era poter godere di un bel bagno caldo.

Un bussare insistente gli fece spalancare di colpo gli occhi. Kanda scattò a sedere sul letto, pronto a difendersi, salvo rendersi conto subito dopo di dove si trovasse. Dannazione! Per un momento aveva sperato fosse tutto un sogno; e quello che bussava alla porta rischiava di essere Lavi.

– Muoviti baKanda, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!

Kanda si rilassò. Era solo quell'idiota di moyashi. Sì, essere sollevato di trovarsi il nanerottolo albino alla porta aveva un retrogusto ridicolo-masochista, ma tant'era.

– Cosa diavolo vuoi! – gli gridò, mentre esaminava i vestiti puliti che aveva trovato in camera la sera prima, probabilmente portati mentre lui cenava.

– Reever dice che sono pronti per la prova col drone, pensava t'interessasse.

Sempre quel tono odioso, volutamente provocatorio, teso a pungerlo sul vivo. Però era vero che gli interessasse e anche tanto. Smise di vagliare gli abiti e indossò la prima combinazione pantaloni e maglietta che c'era, spalancando la porta l'istante successivo.

– Andiamo. – ordinò in tono gelido, passando davanti al giovane senza degnarlo d'uno sguardo.

Allen sbuffò, affrettandosi dietro Kanda.

– Grazie per avermi avvertito, vieni anche tu con me? – scimmiottò, accelerando il passo per raggiungerlo.

– Grazie, moyashi. – fu la risposta che ottenne.

Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione nemmeno quel Kanda, quindi?

– Allen! Il mio nome è Allen!

– Come ti pare, moyashi.

Allen ebbe un gesto di stizza. Era inutile insistere, anche questo era uno stronzo cocciuto proprio come l'originale! Oh, ecco, ci mancava che arrivasse anche l'altro.

Kanda si affrettò ad andargli incontro e il giovane gli si affiancò.

– Reever sembra molto fiducioso di riuscire a rimandarti a casa – disse, ignorando la presenza di Allen – aspetta solo te per iniziare con la prima prova.

– Eccovi, finalmente! – esclamò Reever, appena misero piede nella stanza del portale. – Abbiamo comparato le regolazioni del tuo drone a quelle del nostro portale e inserito come alternativa i parametri che crediamo siano i corrispondenti per questo mondo. Stai pronto, se il portale si apre ed è stabile, puoi saltarci dentro.

– Nemmeno per sogno! – scattò Kanda, che non aveva la stessa fiducia di Reever. – Come faccio a essere sicuro che mi porti indietro? Tirateci dentro una sonda.

– Ti avevo detto che si sarebbe rifiutato – ammonì Russell, preparando una specie di ragnetto metallico a otto zampe – mandiamo prima mini-Komurin. Dai energia.

Il portale si creò senza incidenti, a dispetto delle previsioni di Kanda. Fra gli emettitori sembrava esserci la proiezione di un rettangolo di luce, che mostrava al suo interno una fluttuazione più luminosa, simile a pulviscolo. Russel lanciò il ragnetto contro il portale, che lo inghiottì.

– Ehi! Perché diavolo ci avete mandato un Komurin?! – arrivò dopo qualche secondo la protesta dall'altro lato, trasmessa dal sistema di comunicazione.

– Be', dovevamo pur provare con qualcosa, no? – rispose Reever. – Fatemi parlare con Komui.

– Ci prendi in giro? Komui è lì, qui abbiamo Bak!

Reever realizzò quale fosse il problema ed emise un'esclamazione delusa.

– Ci siamo connessi col quartier generale asiatico! – esclamò, dimenticando di essere ascoltato.

– Certo, con chi credevate di parlare?

Russell sospirò, scambiando uno sguardo deluso con Reever.

– C'è stato un problema di connessione, ci spiace avervi disturbato – rispose quest'ultimo – potreste rimandare Komurin? E salutatemi Bak! – Reeever chiuse la comunicazione e poco dopo il ragnetto attraversò di nuovo il portale.

– Allora? – chiese Kanda.

– Non credo possa funzionare, se non si connettono anche dal vostro universo. – spiegò Russell in tono abbattuto.

Reever sistemò il drone sulla consolle di controllo del portale, poi raggiunse Kanda e gli altri presenti.

– Ci proveranno anche loro, è solo questione di tempo – aggiunse – basta lasciare il portale attivo e qualcuno a sorvegliarlo.

L'altro Kanda gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

– Possiamo fare anche noi i turni – propose – ma dobbiamo arrangiarci un giaciglio qui.

Kanda sbuffò. L'idea di stare accampato giorno e notte accanto agli scienziati che lavoravano non gli sorrideva particolarmente.

– Vorrei provare a mandare un segnale con il drone. – propose. – Può darsi che mi sentano, ora che il portale è stato riattivato.

– Certo, fai pure. Magari fanno subito una prova anche loro, se ricevono tue notizie. – concordò Russell.

Kanda si avvicinò alla consolle di comando e afferrò il drone, premendo in diversi punti.

– Komui, grandissimo incapace, muovi il culo e fai funzionare quel cazzo di portale! – tuonò un attimo dopo nel microfono del drone.

– Quando fa così è spaventoso – sussurrò Lavi all'orecchio di Allen – se il messaggio è arrivato, ai due Komui sarà preso un colpo.

– Guardate che vi sento – ammonì l'altro Kanda – e voi non andate mica via con lui.

D'un tratto ci fu una fluttuazione di energia e nel portale iniziò a formarsi una specie di vortice. Si allargava, come se si stesse aprendo un tunnel e la superficie del portale ne fosse risucchiata. Dal drone scaturì un forte ronzio di statica, poi si udì una voce gracchiante.

– Felice di sentirti, Kanda. Gentile come al solito – si lamentò la voce, che Kanda riconobbe come quella di Reever – ci stiamo provando dacci un po' di tempo! Tu, piuttosto...

– Yuu! Sia lodato il Cielo! Yuu, stai bene? – si inserì un'altra voce, che non lasciava molti dubbi sulla propria identità. – Mi hai fatto morire di paura! Ero preoccupatissimo!

Kanda s'irrigidì. Si aspettava di essere inondato di domande, ma non che Lavi riuscisse a parlargli prima degli scienziati.

– Sto bene – si affrettò a rispondere – chiudi quella bocca e fammi parlare con Komui.

– Ma Yuu, io ho bisogno di...

– _Non dire niente_ – lo bloccò subito Kanda – questo universo è quasi identico al nostro, però sono nel 1800, hai capito?

– Ma Yuu... 'Kay. L'importante è che stai bene.

In sottofondo si udì un piccolo tafferuglio, poi la voce di Lenalee.

– Coraggio, smettete di congratularvi a vicenda e andate a parlare con Kanda!

Un lieve mormorio serpeggiò fra i presenti, scienziati inclusi.

– È viva e non è lei. Sarebbe stata la prima a voler parlare con Kanda, altrimenti. Chi può essere, allora? – commentò Johnny a bassa voce, rivolto a Russel – Pagami, hai perso, così io pago Allen.

Allen sogghignò e diede di gomito a Lavi.

– Lavi? Hai perso anche tu, paga.

Doveva immaginarselo che avrebbero scommesso su di lui. Kanda sbuffò e i mormorii si zittirono.

– Kanda! Sono contento di sentire che stai bene – disse Komui, che finalmente aveva raggiunto il drone rimasto nel loro universo – almeno riusciamo a comunicare. Per ora il portale non si apre più di così, purtroppo.

Come se lo avesse sentito, il tunnel si ridusse d'ampiezza fino a diventare minuscolo.

– Quanto ancora ci vorrà? Questo posto non va bene, dobbiamo procedere con gli altri!

Nel 1800 e già popolato. No, non andava bene, Komui concordava in pieno su quel punto.

– C'è una forte dispersione di energia che non riusciamo a compensare – spiegò – non sappiamo ancora quanto ci vorrà per eliminarla. L'altro me, qui, dice che starai benissimo con il suo team, non metterci fretta!

_Non metterci fretta._ La faceva facile, lui. Non aveva un Lavi che lo assillasse fino allo sfinimento con domande importune. Ne aveva uno che lo prendeva a calci per farlo lavorare, non era la stessa cosa!

Reever gli si affiancò, l'espressione assai soddisfatta.

– La comunicazione tiene bene, capo, chiunque dei due tu sia – riferì – direi d'iniziare a condividere i dati, così aggiusto le regolazioni anche io.

L'altro sé stesso gli lanciò uno sguardo in tralice, poi si avviò verso l'uscita. Lavi colse l'occasione al volo e lo afferrò per un braccio, l'espressione supplice.

– Yuu, dicci chi è, così smettiamo di rovinarci scommettendoci sopra!

Kanda si liberò in malo modo, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

– Te lo dico per l'ultima volta: non sono affari tuoi! Di nessuno di voi. – aggiunse, notando gli sguardi dei presenti convergere su di lui.

– Ma l'unico che si è preoccupato per te sono stato io, cioè, l'altro me – protestò Lavi – per forza è successo qualcosa! Perché non vuoi dircelo? È Miranda? Come è morta?

_Se è successo qualcosa. Tu non hai idea,_ avrebbe voluto rispondere.

– No e non è morta! Finitela! – scattò, esasperato.

I presenti lo seguirono con lo sguardo mentre usciva dalla stanza.

– Non è Lenalee e non è Miranda – ribadì Allen subito dopo – chi scommette su Klaud Nine?

– Ha un senso, è l'unica oltre Lenalee che potrebbe tenergli testa. – rifletté Reever.

L'espressione di Lavi tornò a farsi imbronciata.

– Allen?

– Sì, Lavi?

Il giovane lo scrutò intensamente per un minuto buono.

– La tua faccia mi dice che non è lei. Vuoi fregarci, confessa!

– No, che dici. Dai, per chi hai deciso?

_Bugiardo_ , pensò Lavi.

– Non scommetto più con te – rispose – sei un baro. Lo scopro da solo chi è.


	3. Non importa, aprire la porta

##  Capitolo 3: Non importa, aprire la porta 

Kanda svoltò in un corridoio laterale, diretto alla stanza in cui lo avevano parcheggiato. Quando arrivò nel cavedio, però, trovò l'altro sé stesso che lo aspettava.

– Non dovresti dar corda a Lavi – gli disse – è un idiota.

Come se non lo sapesse altrettanto bene. No, con quella frase non voleva affatto dirgli ciò che le sue labbra avevano appena pronunciato a parole. Si conosceva troppo bene, perché gli sfuggissero gli indizi che lasciava tenendo un simile comportamento. Era il suo modo per fargli capire anche lui si chiedeva cosa ci fosse dietro.

– Credevo non fossi interessato – iniziò, toccandosi di proposito l'anello – invece hai in mente un nome anche tu, dall'inizio per giunta. – Kanda notò il guizzo negli occhi dell'altro nel vederlo girarsi la fede sul dito. Eppure si ostinava a rimanere in silenzio. – Coraggio, chiedi. Non credo che dovresti saperlo, perché poi ti sarà impossibile non esserne influenzato, ma se davvero ci tieni così tanto...

– Perché dovrei esserne influenzato? So che siamo identici solo nell'aspetto. – ribatté l'altro Kanda.

Cocciuto proprio come lui.

– Come vuoi. È Lavi.

L'altro Kanda sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, confuso.

– Che intendi? Lavi cosa? – chiese.

Kanda espirò piano. Be', ormai l'aveva detto, tanto valeva ripeterlo per esteso.

– È con Lavi che sono sposato.

L'espressione dell'altro sé stesso si fece strabiliata.

– Non è possibile, è...

– Proibito? – finì per lui Kanda. – Nel mio universo non lo è; non più, almeno.

L'altro Kanda ora mostrava una sorpresa persino maggiore; dava l'impressione di non sapere se essere entusiasta o scandalizzato dalla notizia.

– Te lo ha chiesto lui? – volle sapere e, vedendolo annuire, aggiunse: – Non avrei mai creduto di poter accettare...

– Io ho accettato, non tu – precisò immediatamente Kanda – e poi, sospettavi già che ci fosse qualcosa fra me e Lavi. Non era per questo che facevi tanto il protettivo con me?

– No, io... mi chiedevo se anche tu ti sentissi... attratto – confessò l'altro Kanda – e siccome qui è un crimine, non volevo che se ne accorgesse qualcuno. Avrebbero pensato che anche io...

Un crimine. Be', sembrava proprio che i suoi sospetti fossero ben fondati. La loro storia passata per quel particolare coincideva. Come coincidevano i loro sentimenti per Lavi, a quel che sembrava.

– Nel passato del nostro universo è lo stesso. Per questo non volevo dire che fosse Lavi. – rivelò. Vide l'altro sé annuire e poi serrare le labbra. Si vedeva che avrebbe voluto fargli molte più domande, ma preferiva tacere per non esporsi al giudizio. Per non mettere a nudo i propri sentimenti. – Coraggio, chiedi. Vuoi sapere di Lavi, no?

– Com'è successo? Voglio dire, te lo ha proposto lui?

– Di sposarlo? Sì. – Kanda vedeva quanta difficoltà avesse l'altro sé stesso a porre quel genere di domande, eppure si capiva che desiderasse sapere come mai. Come mai lui. – Non ci potevo credere nemmeno io. Lo avevo sempre trattato male, facevo di tutto per allontanarlo da me. Lui però tornava sempre e insisteva nel voler uscire con me. Diceva di amarmi e io non gli avevo mai creduto. Invece faceva sul serio. No, non sono pentito.

L'altro sé stesso deglutì a vuoto. Sembrava combattuto. Forse si vergognava della domanda oppure temeva che fosse ingenua. Alla fine scosse la testa e sbuffò piano. Kanda credeva che non avrebbe detto nulla, invece alla fine si forzò a parlare.

– Ti ha... toccato? – chiese infine.

Kanda si aspettava che il discorso andasse a finire lì; solo, non così presto. Espirò lentamente. Raccontare i dettagli della sua vita sessuale con Lavi non era un'opzione.

– Siamo sposati, tu che dici? In tutti i modi che puoi immaginare e io lui – rispose restando sul vago; l'espressione dell'altro sé stesso si fece scossa e Kanda aggiunse: – sì, voi la chiamate sodomia. Da noi non è più un crimine da secoli.

– Lavi non lo deve sapere, si farebbe delle strane idee. – disse infine, dopo una lunga pausa.

Kanda a quel punto sospirò. Era precisamente quello il motivo per cui non avrebbe voluto rivelarlo a _nessuno_.

– Il tuo Lavi e il mio, come me e te, hanno la stessa faccia, ma non sono uguali. Tienilo sempre bene a mente. – ammonì l'altro sé stesso. – Quello che c'è fra me e Lavi non deve per forza ripetersi per te e il Lavi di questo universo. Non devi convincerti per forza che sia inevitabile. Sei tu che decidi, dipende solo da te.

– Lo so. Volevo capire.

– Cosa, se anche tu hai una possibilità con il tuo?

Lo vide annuire.

– Forse.

– Sei sicuro di voler correre questo rischio?

– No. Dimentica che te l'abbia chiesto.

Gli voltò le spalle e scomparve nella stanza accanto. Kanda non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se il suo _sentirsi attratto_ da Lavi fosse in realtà il preludio di qualcosa di molto più serio.

In entrambi i casi, non poteva farci niente. Del resto, lì non poteva fare un bel niente in generale, quindi cercò un posto dove passare il tempo in attesa che ci fossero sviluppi per il portale.

C'era una specie di stanza comune all'ingresso dell'edificio, vuota in quei giorni, visto che quasi tutti i cacciatori di demoni parevano essere fuori in missione. Decise di sedersi lì. Non erano trascorsi che cinque minuti e già quell'inattività gli era diventata insopportabile. Per lui non fare niente era un'anomalia non poteva accettarlo; stava per alzarsi e andare a chiedere se ci fosse un luogo dove allenarsi, una palestra magari, quando Lavi gli sedette accanto.

– Yuu! Non ti annoi tutto da solo? – chiese con un radioso sorriso. – Ti tengo compagnia, così parliamo un po'! Dai, raccontami un po' di te!

Kanda sbuffò irritato. Eccolo di nuovo alla carica. Non voleva proprio rassegnarsi!

– Sapere di me non cambia nulla – chiarì subito – io e il vostro Kanda siamo la stessa persona, è vero, ma siamo cresciuti in modo completamente differente. Abbiamo avuto esperienze differenti e il nostro carattere, sebbene possa apparire molto simile, non potrà mai essere identico.

– Suvvia, Yuu, dimmi almeno come vi siete incontrati – insistette Lavi – come mai ti ha colpito.

– I nostri universi sono temporalmente sfasati, se la vostra storia coincide anche solo in parte con la nostra è meglio che tu non sappia niente di me. – ribadì Kanda.

Lavi mise subito il broncio, col chiaro intento di farlo sentire in colpa.

– Quindi non mi dirai chi è. – constatò, un'ombra di delusione nella voce.

– No.

– È morta?

– No.

– Allora non capisco.

– Dove siamo, in Francia? – vide Lavi annuire. – Religione Cattolica?

Un altro sì. Kanda scosse piano la testa.

– Perché me lo chiedi? – domandò allora Lavi. – C'entra la Chiesa? È perché lavoriamo per il Vaticano? È una suora?

Fantastico, c'erano dentro con tutte le scarpe. Anche se l'inquisizione lì non avesse colpito con la stessa ferocia che in Spagna, nel suo mondo, la chiesa comunque conservava le sue posizioni. Aveva già avuto la conferma che le relazioni omosessuali fossero un crimine; se poi a giudicare era la chiesa, c'era poco da scherzare in quegli anni. In teoria, le esecuzioni per sodomia avrebbero dovuto esser state bandite; ma, di nuovo, non era detto che lì fosse accaduta la stessa cosa.

– No, smetti di chiedere, non ti riguarda!

– Eddai, Yuu! Che male c'è se me lo dici! Soltanto a me, giuro che non tradirò il segreto con nessuno!

Kanda roteò gli occhi per la frustrazione. Certo, ci avrebbe scommesso che mantenesse il segreto!

– No! Sei sordo? – sbottò – Vattene e lasciami in pace!

A quel punto Lavi adottò la tecnica della persuasione per sfinimento. Gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e iniziò a sussurrargli all'orecchio allusioni colorite.

– Ormai so che sei sposato, è inutile che fai ostruzionismo per non farmi sapere i tuoi fatti privati. So già che hai fatto cose sconce – gli fece notare con un sorriso malizioso – quindi se non vuoi che ti immagini a letto con tutto il personale femminile che abbiamo qui... dimmi chi è.

Kanda si sottrasse a quell'abbraccio con decisione e fissò il giovane dritto negli occhi con aria truce.

– Piantala, ti avviso. – minacciò.

Lavi sentiva di avercela quasi fatta, doveva solo insistere ancora un poco...

– Tu dimmelo, e io la pianto immediatamente – promise – su, con chi sei sposato?

Kanda si alzò di scatto dal divano, gli occhi che mandavano lampi, e gli puntò contro un dito accusatore.

– Con te, brutto idiota – gli gridò in faccia – con te! Soddisfatto?

Invece di essere sorpreso, sconvolto o peggio disgustato, Lavi assunse un'espressione delusa.

– Non è divertente, Yuu. – disse, chiaramente convinto che gli avesse mentito. – Non sei bravo con gli scherzi, e questo è pure di cattivo gusto.

– Vaffanculo, Lavi.

Ripensandoci, Lavi si rese conto che Kanda non scherzava mai. In particolare, non lo avrebbe fatto su una cosa del genere.

– Aspetta, dicevi sul serio? – Kanda annuì e Lavi assunse un'espressione allibita. – Tu... con me?Io... credevo mi detestassi – mormorò; poi scosse la testa, come se cercasse di scacciare un pensiero molesto – e poi è proibito, è...

– Sodomia – finì per lui Kanda – sì, lo so. Nel mio universo non più. Siamo liberi di sposarci con chiunque vogliamo. Ti ricordo che tu non sei lui; e io non sono il vostro Kanda. È una cosa fra te e lui, se sei convinto che ti detesti.

– Sì, è vero – ammise Lavi – è così difficile non credere che abbiate gli stessi pensieri... Con in mente il mio Yuu, mi resta altrettanto difficile immaginare te che accetti una proposta di matrimonio. Dall'altro me, per giunta! Ti prego, dimmi com'è riuscito a farti dire di sì! Come ti ha convinto a dargli corda, cioè, tu non avresti mai accettato di, be', diciamo... avere una relazione con lui? Cosa ti piace di me, cioè, di lui?

Avesse dovuto proprio essere sincero, Kanda iniziava a convincersi che, invece, fossero identici anche nel modo di pensare. Con buona pace di chi sosteneva che negli universi paralleli non sempre si ritrovavano gli stessi schemi comportamentali negli alter-ego. L'altro sé stesso mostrava uno spiccato debole per Lavi e, dopo le ultime domande che questi gli aveva rivolto, era pronto a scommettere che fosse reciproco. Stava cercando di usarlo per capire come muoversi con il _suo_ Kanda e lui non poteva permetterlo.

– Non ci provare – sibilò, deciso a restare fuori dalle loro schermaglie amorose – non sono il tuo fottuto consulente sentimentale! E non ti aiuterò a mettere in pericolo l'altro me! Stagli lontano! E lascia me in pace.

Lavi si rese conto del passo falso e cercò di rimediare in qualche modo.

– Va bene, non ti arrabbiare – disse, abbozzando un sorriso imbarazzato – non chiedevo con malizia stavolta, davvero! Ora devo proprio andare.

Fece dietro-front e si allontanò di gran carriera.

Kanda sospirò piano.

– Vieni fuori, so che sei lì – disse.

L'altro sé stesso avanzò di un passo, uscendo da dietro l'arco alla sinistra del divano, che gli aveva fornito protezione fino a quel momento.

– Non avresti dovuto dirglielo. – accusò, l'aria preoccupata.

Da quanto stava ascoltando? Probabilmente lo aveva seguito per tutto il tempo, immaginando che Lavi avrebbe provato a parlargli. Era geloso? La situazione si sarebbe rivelata più grave di quel che pensasse, se fosse stato così. Ancora contrariato dalla precedente conversazione, Kanda si lasciò andare a un moto di stizza.

– L'hai visto, no, il modo in cui insisteva? Alla fine non ci ho visto più!

L'altro sé stesso lo fronteggiò con espressione alterata, come se non fosse soddisfatto della risposta ricevuta.

– Non ho bisogno che tu mi protegga! – esplose.

No, non era stata la sua risposta. Era tutta la situazione. Dal momento che aveva urtato parecchio anche lui, non poteva che essere solidale con il suo doppio. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato.

– Abbassa la voce. Non so come si comportino qui con i colpevoli di sodomia e non intendo di certo scoprirlo. – disse piano.

– Le persone che ci controllano per conto della Chiesa non sono tolleranti; di loro non mi fido. Non esiterebbero a rinchiuderci. – ammise l'altro sé. La rabbia scomparve dal suo viso per lasciare di nuovo il posto alla preoccupazione. Gli sedette accanto in silenzio, sguardo puntato verso terra, labbra serrate e pugni premuti sulle cosce. Qualunque cosa stesse pensando, di certo si chiedeva da dove incominciare. – Io... non ti ho chiesto come mai.

– Come mai cosa?

Il giovane si voltò verso di lui per incontrarne lo sguardo, desideroso di capire quali emozioni provasse.

– Hai accettato di sposarlo, perché? Riesce a irritarmi anche quando non è sua intenzione.

Kanda si sentì chiamato in causa. Aveva colto nel segno, anche per lui era così. Vedersi dal di fuori, ascoltare un altro sé esprimere quello che lui aveva sempre rifiutato di accettare, be'. Gli faceva uno stranissimo effetto; e lo faceva riflettere. Sentiva qualcosa di speciale per Lavi, anche se lo faceva ammattire. Era la persona più importante della sua vita. Stare con lui lo rendeva felice. Aveva dato per scontato che fosse amore, perché, che altro poteva essere? Non era mai stato bravo a gestire i sentimenti, non sapeva classificarli. Non era sicuro. Aveva detto di sì a Lavi, sia all'inizio della loro relazione, sia alla richiesta di sposarlo, eppure non era mai riuscito a dirgli 'ti amo'.

– Credo... per il suo sorriso – disse infine, e ricevette un'occhiata sorpresa – è vero, spesso trovo irritante anche quello, ma è la cosa che mi ha conquistato. Lui sorride anche per me, io non... sono bravo nemmeno in questo. Basta che mi guardi a quel modo e illumina la mia giornata.

L'altro Kanda aggrottò la fronte. Era evidente che quella dichiarazione avesse colto nel segno. Non dubitava che il sorriso di Lavi influenzasse anche lui.

– Ne sei innamorato?

La domanda, posta a bruciapelo, prese Kanda un po' in contropiede. Si aspettava qualcos'altro, per esempio com'era stata la prima volta che Lavi gli aveva chiesto di uscire insieme. Non avrebbe voluto rispondere, era una risposta che non dava nemmeno a sé stesso. Un altro sé stesso contava alla stessa maniera. Inspirò a fondo: sembrava giunto il momento di rispondere.

– Lui me lo ha detto tante volte, io... mai – confessò – non sono sicuro. Non lo capisco. Chiunque direbbe di sì, quindi immagino possa essere quella la risposta.

Fu la volta del suo doppio di esalare un profondo respiro.

– Lo immaginavo. Mi hai detto che siamo identici solo nell'aspetto, però io mi sento esattamente come te – ammise – quello che provo è... Non lo so nemmeno io. Immagino di esserne innamorato da un bel pezzo, quindi. Ho cercato d'ignorarlo fino a ora. Ci hanno inculcato che fosse peccato e ne conoscevo bene le conseguenze. Mi sono sforzato di fingere che non fosse reale.

– Poi sono arrivato io e Lavi è diventato d'improvviso un obiettivo raggiungibile. – concluse per lui.

– Già; e pericoloso come la fiamma di una candela.

Anche Kanda era stato così combattuto all'inizio, ma per lui la situazione era diversa. Viveva in un mondo libero dai tabù e poteva decidere a cuor leggero. In quell'universo, invece, 'amore' non aveva lo stesso significato per tutti.

– Cerca di non farci fare la fine delle falene. Gli scienziati saranno anche tolleranti, perché sono vostri amici, ma quelli che vi sorvegliano non lo saranno. – ricordò al suo doppio.

– Lo so. Sono perfettamente in grado di controllarmi.

Il tono era un pochino risentito, ma era certo che avesse capito le sue ragioni.

– Torno in sala controllo, vieni anche tu? – chiese.

– Dopo. Ho bisogno di meditare.

Kanda lo salutò. Non sembrava diretto verso gli alloggi; se c'era una stanza apposita per meditare, poi si sarebbe fatto spiegare come arrivarci.

– Non riesci ad ammettere certe cose nemmeno con un altro te stesso, eh?

Da dov'era spuntato quell'insopportabile nanerottolo seccatore? Non lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi. Da quanto ascoltava?

– Bada agli affari tuoi, moyashi! – rispose in tono velenoso.

– Certo, certo. Tu stai attento a non farti pizzicare.

Quell'affermazione rispondeva alla sua precedente domanda: era lì da abbastanza per sapere di Lavi. Male, molto male. Nel suo mondo era un tipo cui piacevano gli scherzi imbarazzanti, si sarebbe divertito a punzecchiarli tutti.

La meditazione gli era sempre stata d'aiuto. Si rifugiava in quella stanza di foggia giapponese, con tanto di tatami e braciere per l'incenso, ogni volta che desiderasse starsene da solo. Incluse le volte che il suo caratteraccio iroso prendeva il sopravvento.

Inspirò a fondo l'odore pungente dell'incenso bruciato.

– Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.

Lavi? Credeva fosse impegnato a mettere in croce l'altro sé stesso per estorcergli altre informazioni su di loro. Come mai era venuto a cercare proprio lui?

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, subito sulla difensiva.

– Provano ad aprire di più il portale? – chiese, andando a rimettersi gli stivali

– No, no, non c'è nessuna fretta. È che... Be', deve essere parecchio strano per te parlare con un altro te, no? Ero... curioso di sapere che impressione ti ha fatto. Pensi... che ragioni come te? – gli chiese infine. Ah, ecco. Cercava di scoprire quanto lui e l'altro Kanda fossero simili. Cosa doveva dirgli? Si raddrizzò, incontrando lo sguardo ansioso di Lavi: nonostante tutto, gli sorrideva. Quel sorriso, il suo punto debole. Inconsciamente, si avvicinò di più. – Yuu? – Lavi chiamò il suo nome, confuso, di certo perché lo stava fissando come pietrificato. Allargò il sorriso. – Lo prendo per un sì. – gli disse, dolcemente, e altrettanto dolcemente posò le labbra sulle sue.

Kanda si lasciò baciare, anzi infilò una mano fra i capelli ribelli del giovane, fermandola sulla nuca per impedirgli di allontanarsi da lui. Non sapeva bene cosa stesse facendo, seguiva i movimenti di Lavi, gli porgeva le labbra perché le sfiorasse di nuovo, ancora e ancora.

Yuu non lo aveva respinto! Alla fine parlare con l'altro lo aveva aiutato a capire. Aveva trovato il momento giusto, il posto giusto, mentre erano da soli. Cercò di andare per gradi, sfiorandogli appena le labbra, premendo con le proprie dolcemente, ricominciando poi da capo. Yuu sembrava gradire, finché non cercò di approfondire il bacio: allora si tirò indietro, come se si fosse svegliato da un sogno.

Quando si separarono, si portò la mano davanti alla bocca, toccandosi le labbra con due dita, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa. Sembrava molto scosso, anzi peggio, Lavi avrebbe scommesso che quella sorpresa si sarebbe mutata in rabbia entro pochi istanti.

– Mi dispiace, Yuu! – esclamò, giungendo le mani davanti al viso. – Credevo che anche tu volessi... Non uccidermi, ti prego! – urlò a un certo punto, dandosela a gambe.

Kanda colpì il muro con un pugno. Maledizione! Le cose non andavano mai come desiderava lui. Invece d'incoraggiarlo lo aveva spaventato a morte. Come si sarebbe comportato adesso? Lo avrebbe evitato? Ci sarebbe stato un perenne imbarazzo fra loro?

Forse doveva tentare di parlargli subito, di spiegare che anche lui provava qualcosa. Prima di fare altri danni, però, doveva chiedere consiglio a chi ne sapeva più di lui.

Raggiunse l'altro Kanda nella stanza del portale. Era lì che parlava attraverso il drone con Komui e gli altri scienziati... e con Lavi. Si fermò accanto a lui e attese che la conversazione terminasse.

– Yuu, abbi fede, ti riporteremo a casa presto.

– Per come la vedo io, dovreste invece passare tutti quanti di qua – ritorse Kanda – siamo l'ultimo baluardo, quante speranze abbiamo?

Stavano perdendo la guerra. Kanda aveva pienamente ragione, se fosse stato davvero così. Non era possibile che facessero in tempo a salvare tutti, non possedevano nemmeno le risorse per costruire un portale grande abbastanza da trasferire tante persone in una sola volta.

– Non molte, ma la situazione non è ancora disperata.

– Lavi! Togliti da lì e lasciaci lavorare! – gli gridò Reever, riprendendo il controllo del drone. – Mi detti di nuovo i risultati degli ultimi calcoli? – chiese all'altro sé stesso.

Kanda colse al volo l'occasione e prese in disparte l'altro sé stesso.

– Ho... bisogno di parlarti. In privato. – gli sussurrò.

Kanda non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie, dopo aver ascoltato il breve racconto che l'altro sé gli aveva appena fatto.

– Ti sei lasciato baciare?! – esclamò al colmo della frustrazione. – Che diavolo ti è preso? Potevano vedervi!

L'altro sé stesso lo fissava in silenzio. Si aspettava quella reazione e riconosceva di meritare ogni parola di rimprovero. Poteva scommettere che non fosse pentito di aver baciato Lavi, però.

– Ho sbagliato, va bene – ammise a un certo punto – come posso rimediare?

Kanda scosse la testa, pensieroso.

– Non lo so. Hai detto che è scappato, ma prima si è scusato con te? – chiese. L'altro sé annuì e Kanda continuò: – Come può aver pensato di averti forzato? È davvero un grosso idiota. Io approfitterei di questo per tenerlo a distanza, ma capisco che dalla mia posizione sia facile dire così. Parlagli pure, se sei convinto di poter gestire una relazione clandestina in un mondo come questo.

Il volto dell'altro sé parve rasserenarsi; annuì di nuovo.

– Ho imparato la lezione – disse – aspetterò di essere certo che non ci ascolti nessuno.

Kanda prese un bel respiro.

– Ora ho bisogno io di meditare. Mostrami dove andare.

L'altro sé stesso gli assestò una pacca sulla schiena. Probabilmente dentro di sé rideva di lui, visto che aveva gli angoli della bocca incurvati appena.

Un leggero bussare spezzò la concentrazione di Kanda. Esitò ad aprire gli occhi, perché sapeva con assoluta certezza chi lo stesse cercando: l'altro sé stesso oppure Lavi. Un sopracciglio iniziò a tremargli per la frustrazione. Il bussare si ripeté e Kanda si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi: Lavi.

– Ah, Yuu? Io...

– Per chi mi avete preso? Per lo strizzacervelli della terapia di coppia? – scattò, ancor prima che il giovane potesse terminare la frase. – Lo so già che avete combinato un guaio.

– Lo sai?

Kanda annuì.

– È venuto dritto da me, che credevi? Perché sei scappato?! – ruggì, facendolo saltare per lo spavento.

– Mi ha fatto paura, esattamente come te adesso – si lamentò Lavi – non diceva niente e mi fissava in un modo... Credevo fosse arrabbiato, ecco.

Kanda si portò una mano al viso. Anche loro avevano dato l'impressione di essere deficienti a suo tempo? Ricordava a piuttosto bene di aver vissuto una situazione altrettanto imbarazzante, le prime volte che si era visto con Lavi.

– Non era arrabbiato. Non sapeva come comportarsi e tu ci dovevi arrivare da solo! Parlagli, anche lui cercherà di farlo.

Lavi sollevò le mani come se dovesse difendersi, sebbene Kanda gli stesse puntando contro nient'altro che il dito.

– Colpevole! Perdono! Gli parlo, promesso! Be', ti lascio continuare! – esclamò tutto d'un fiato, per poi indietreggiare e, una volta fuori dallo specchio della porta, correre via.

Di nuovo, stando a quel che gli aveva raccontato l'altro sé. Kanda sospirò, cercando di ritrovare la concentrazione. Di quel passo lo avrebbero fatto ammattire.


	4. Chapter 4

##  Capitolo 4: L'Energia si trasforma 

Il giorno seguente erano di nuovo riuniti nella stanza del portale, con gli scienziati che parevano, finalmente, pronti per un tentativo di allargare l'apertura del passaggio fra gli universi.

– Al mio via connettete il generatore – raccomandò Komui – non un istante prima. È importante che la nostra energia confluisca insieme nello stesso momento.

– Ricevuto capo – confermò Reever – generatore pronto.

– Contatto!

Il piccolo vortice al centro del portale accelerò la propria rotazione. Sembrava reagire bene al nuovo flusso d'energia e iniziava ad allargarsi. Reever era comprensibilmente emozionato.

– Capo, qui funziona! – esclamò – Come reagisce da voi?

– Si espande a un ritmo lento ma costante. – rispose Komui.

– Anche qui.

– Aumentate il flusso d'energia.

– Fatto.

Ci fu una fluttuazione delle luci nella stanza e subito dopo si spense tutto, gettando i presenti nel panico.

– Il generatore d'emergenza, presto! – gridò Russell.

Qualche momento più tardi le luci si riaccendevano. Il portale, però, si era spento.

– Yuu! Yuu, stai bene? – si udì gridare dal drone.

– A quanto pare le comunicazioni sono rimaste attive. Meno male. – commentò Reever.

– Yuu?

– Vuoi smetterla di agitarti tanto? – scattò Kanda, che aveva sperato capisse da solo di doversene stare zitto. – Stiamo tutti benissimo.

– Non essere crudele, mi preoccupo per te. – protestò Lavi.

Era proprio quello il punto, non avrebbe dovuto. Il fatto che fosse lui, quello che dall'altro lato si struggeva per avere sue notizie, prima o poi avrebbe attirato l'attenzione. Qualcuno si sarebbe reso conto che un simile 'attaccamento' andava un pochino oltre il ragionevole, per due amici. Anzi, dallo sguardo che aveva il nanerottolo albino, Kanda avrebbe scommesso che si fosse già fatto una bella idea a riguardo.

Gli leggeva in faccia che trovasse assai divertenti quei battibecchi e non desiderasse altro che renderli persino più interessanti.

– Chissà se Lavi sa chi ha messo l'anello al dito di baKanda! – disse a voce abbastanza alta perché lo udissero anche attraverso il Drone.

Kanda ebbe subito un brutto presentimento a riguardo, conoscendo l'ingenuità di Lavi, e s'intromise.

– Non rispondere! Mi hai capito bene, Lavi? Non dire una parola. – ordinò.

– Ma perché, Yuu? Che male c'è se lo dico?

Allen colse l'occasione, sapeva con esattezza dove battere per ottenere la risposta che voleva sentire.

– Giusto, baKanda, che male c'è? E poi non puoi dargli ordini, vero Lavi?

D'improvviso ci fu silenzio e tutti gli occhi si puntarono su Kanda.

– Che avete da guardare? Posso dargli ordini e allora?

– Lavi?

– No, fermati! – lo sentirono gridare, quindi ci furono rumori di colluttazione. – Non dirlo!

Poi il drone trasmise un rumore strano, seguito da un urlo di dolore.

– Prende ordini da Kanda perché è sposato con lui. – li informò candidamente la voce dell'altro Allen.

Quindi Lavi riuscì a riprendere possesso del drone.

– Yuu mi dispiace! Mi ha morso!

Kanda sbuffò piano, portandosi una mano al viso.

– Lascia stare, ormai la frittata è fatta – disse – pensate al portale, piuttosto.

La stanza era tutta un mormorio e Kanda non aveva dubbi di esserne l'oggetto. L'espressione incredula sul volto di Reever, poi, la diceva lunga su come la notizia fosse stata accolta.

– Tu sei... sposato con Lavi? – arrivò infine l'attesa domanda.

Kanda incrociò le braccia al petto, visibilmente a disagio.

– Altro universo, regole diverse. Sì, siamo sposati. – rispose.

Cercò con lo sguardo quello dell'altro sé, ma si accorse che era impegnato in altra conversazione: si era appena scambiato un'occhiata in tralice con l'altro Lavi. Dovevano essersi resi conto che, dopo aver ricevuto quella doccia fredda, l'intero staff scientifico aveva gli occhi puntati su di loro. Persino lui poteva sentirli parlottare. Immaginava quindi cosa si stessero dicendo l'altro sé e l'altro Lavi, vedendoli sussurrarsi a denti stretti a vicenda, cercando di non voltare il viso per guardarsi.

Be', anche lui era convinto che si stessero facendo delle domande su di loro e si augurava che avessero colto l'indizio. Non era davvero il momento di farsi beccare ad amoreggiare, considerato che probabilmente era proprio questo che si stavano chiedendo: se anche i loro Kanda e Lavi avessero una relazione. Kanda sperò che rimandassero la loro discussione 'a cuore aperto', almeno di un po', finché il clamore fosse cessato.

Frattanto, la voce di Komui aveva richiamato l'attenzione di tutti, inclusa la sua, di nuovo sul drone e sul portale.

– Reever, qui siamo di nuovo pronti, voi riuscite a dare energia?

– No. Dobbiamo rimandare a domani, devo organizzarmi per spegnere tutto quello che posso e racimolare qualcosa in più.

Il drone emise un suono di statica.

– D'accordo. Aspettiamo il contatto – giunse in risposa dall'altro lato – fateci sapere se si verificano cambiamenti.

Kanda seguì con lo sguardo l'altro sé che usciva dalla stanza, seguito pochi istanti dopo da Lavi. No, avrebbe scommesso che non ci pensassero nemmeno a rimandare la loro 'discussione'. Forse avrebbe dovuto seguirli... No, decise poi. Che se la sbrighino da soli se li pescano in flagrante.

Come si aspettava, lo aveva seguito anche se gli aveva intimato di non farlo.

– Yuu! – chiamò Lavi, raggiungendolo di corsa. – Aspettami! Devo parlarti!

Si voltò di scatto, forzandosi sul viso un'espressione irritata; mise la stessa cura nel far suonare la propria voce minacciosa, nell'apostrofare il giovane in modo rude.

– Idiota! Ti avevo detto di non seguirmi! – sibilò. – Ci terranno d'occhio, adesso, cosa credi?!

Lavi assunse un'aria da cucciolo bastonato.

– Lo so, ma non potevo aspettare. Dovevo essere sicuro che tu capissi...

– Perché sei scappato? – concluse per lui e Lavi annuì, mostrandosi mortificato.

– Sembravi così sconvolto – mormorò – ho pensato volessi uccidermi per aver osato tanto.

Kanda emise uno sbuffo seccato.

– L'avrei fatto subito, ti pare? – ritorse.

– Be', io mi sono spaventato. Ti avevo appena baciato, direi che vale come giustificazione. – disse, facendo il broncio.

Kanda si sentì il cuore leggero. Quando Lavi reagiva così, lo metteva di buon umore. Curvò gli angoli della bocca in un'espressione compiaciuta e protese una mano, afferrandogli il colletto e tirandolo verso di sé.

– Sei perdonato. – gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Lavi lo trattenne a sé, scostandosi quanto bastava per poterlo baciare. Questa volta, Kanda lasciò che lo facesse a modo suo.

Prima che potessero dirsi altro, però, un rumore di passi li fece trasalire. Kanda riaprì di botto gli occhi, interrompendo il bacio. Non si vedeva arrivare nessuno, ma di certo erano vicini, in uno dei corridoi laterali.

– Riprenderemo il discorso in altra sede – promise Lavi, separandosi da lui in fetta – ci vediamo a cena!

Lo guardò correre via. Stavolta non era arrabbiato con lui, però.

Il giorno seguente erano pronti per l'ennesimo tentativo.

– Contatto! – gridò ancora Komui.

Il portale si riattivò e con esso il punto di contatto fra le dimensioni. Il vortice luminoso si fece stabile, poi iniziò ad allargarsi.

– Aumento l'energia – annunciò Reever – come procede? Noi siamo alla massima erogazione.

– Stabile, ma l'ampiezza non aumenta – rispose Komui – da voi?

Reever scosse la testa. Erano di nuovo a un punto morto.

– Stessa cosa, è grande circa mezzo metro, poco di più.

– Vi serve più energia – spiegò Komui – se l'aggiungessimo solo noi, salterebbe tutto come prima.

Più energia; e dove avrebbero dovuto prenderla? Già era tanto che con i loro generatori ne avessero prodotta abbastanza da coprire il primo tetto.

– Potremmo costruire un altro generatore, ma ci vorrebbero settimane. – disse tristemente.

– Lavi! No! – gridarono all'improvviso più voci. – Lavi! Fermati!

L'istante dopo qualcuno attraversava il portale in tuffo, ruzzolando sul pavimento: Lavi.

Il giovane si rialzò, toccandosi in vari punti con espressione sofferente, poi gettò uno sguardo alla stanza in cui era finito, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un Kanda. Lui, il _suo_ Kanda.

– Yuu! – esclamò, le lacrime agli occhi per la gioia, buttandogli le braccia al collo e stringendolo forte a sé.

Non ebbe però il tempo di dire altro che lui lo colpì con un gancio allo stomaco e poi con un jab al viso, atterrandolo fra lo stupore generale.

– Che diavolo t'è saltato in mente? – gli urlò. – Potevi restarci secco! Idiota!

Non contento, si scrocchiò le nocche, intenzionato a infierire.

– Yuu! Aspetta, fermo! L'ho fatto per te! – si lamentò Lavi.

Prima che potesse colpirlo di nuovo, l'altro Lavi gli afferrò il braccio, impedendogli di completare il movimento.

– Per favore non fargli male – implorò – l'ha fatto solo perché ti vuole bene.

Kanda liberò il braccio con un gesto secco e si chinò sul giovane, per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Lavi gli sorrise, nonostante tutto.

– Yuu non è cattivo come sembra, è solo che non gli piace quando lo spavento rischiando la vita – disse Lavi, grattandosi la nuca con fare imbarazzato – ecco... È il suo modo per dirmi 'non farlo mai più mi si è quasi fermato il cuore'.

Quante volte gli aveva detto di non spifferare i fatti suoi? Gli sferrò una possente gomitata, dritta fra le costole.

– Chiudi quella boccaccia, idiota! – tuonò.

Lavi boccheggiò vistosamente per un attimo, ma non si diede per vinto. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle e gli sorrise.

– Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare, ma dovevo raggiungerti. – mormorò.

Kanda lo fissò arrabbiato, considerando di colpirlo ancora, poi sbuffò piano. Lavi lo intese come un 'sei perdonato' e lo abbracciò di nuovo, baciandolo con trasporto davanti a tutti. Kanda lo lasciò fare; non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli era mancato. Tanto.

Un colpo di tosse li riportò alla realtà.

– Non dovreste proprio comportarvi... così – gli disse Reever, appena si separarono.

Lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero a Lavi, che sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, senza capire e si voltò a fissare i presenti, restando confuso dalla loro espressione a metà fra sconvolta e disturbata.

– Che hanno? Cosa c'è che non va? – chiese.

– 1839, hai presente? – gli ricordò Kanda.

– Oh. – commentò Lavi. – Oh! – ripeté, ricollegando di colpo tutto quanto. – Accidenti.

Gli scienziati, invece, si erano appena resi conto di una cosa ben più importante: il portale si era richiuso dietro di lui.

Gli dissero che poteva sistemare il _suo_ Lavi nella stanza accanto alla propria, con una bella raccomandazione di non dare nell'occhio se avessero voluto 'trascorrere del tempo insieme'. Kanda non vedeva l'ora di potersene stare da solo con lui in pace. Si chiuse dietro la porta, deciso a prolungare il più possibile l'ispezione all'alloggio.

– Mi piace l'idea che ti leggo negli occhi. – gli disse Lavi con il solito sorriso.

A lui piaceva il modo in cui lo stava guardando. Gli prese il viso fra le mani e Lavi le coprì con le proprie, per poi prenderle e portarle alle labbra, prima di appoggiarsele sulle spalle e abbracciarlo.

Kanda gli circondò il collo senza farsi pregare e accettò di buon grado il bacio che seguì.

Si spogliarono l'un l'altro con movimenti lenti, studiati, continuando a baciarsi.

– Sdraiati. – comandò e Lavi obbedì, tirandolo giù con sé. Aveva in mano qualcosa e lo passò a lui; nel capire cosa fosse, sollevò un sopracciglio. – Ce l'avevi in tasca pronto all'uso?

Lavi rise, invitandolo ad aprirlo.

– Be', sì – ammise – in caso avessi potuto appartarmi con te. Non qui, alla base, da noi – precisò, notando il modo in cui lo guardava – non te ne sei mai accorto perché non ci hanno dato l'occasione, ecco.

Sospirò. Be', per una volta aveva fatto una cosa utile. Aprì la confezione e gli infilò il profilattico, poi si posizionò sopra Lavi e si apprestò a cavalcarlo.

Erano davvero inseparabili. Be', Lavi non poteva biasimarli, però cercava il momento giusto per parlare all'altro sé da quando era arrivato lì e, finalmente, il suo Yuu lo aveva lasciato solo per andare a meditare. Appena fu sicuro di non essere visto, Lavi bussò alla porta dell'altro sé stesso.

– Yuu, sei già tornato? – gli rispose, prima di aprire la porta.

– No, sono io.

La voce dell'altro parve divertita quando gli disse di entrare.

– Oh. Mi domandavo quando saresti venuto – commentò – Yuu mi ha raccontato, immaginavo avessi delle cose da chiedermi.

– Già, mi sono cacciato in una situazione complicata.

Lavi sorrise all'altro sé stesso.

– Sì, ho sentito. Cosa vuoi sapere?

L'altro Lavi si strofinò il mento, l'aria pensierosa.

– Vediamo, come prima cosa direi: come hai conquistato il tuo Yuu?

Lavi rise sommessamente: se l'era chiesto mille volte anche lui, i primi tempi.

– Penso che la chiave di tutto sia stata il mio sorriso – rispose – perché a lui manca. Ti dice che lo irriti, e dalla sua faccia sembrerebbe proprio così, ma in realtà lo irrita non essere capace di rispondere al tuo sorriso. Spesso, quando mi vede sorridere e gli sembra che io non lo stia osservando, senza rendersene conto curva appena gli angoli della bocca.

L'altro Lavi annuì. Sì, aveva fatto caso che tante volte era riuscito a convincere Yuu a fare qualcosa accompagnando la richiesta con un sorriso insistente. Sfinimento da sorriso, lo chiamava lui.

– Ne sei innamorato? – chiese poi, rendendosi conto solo dopo averla posta di quanto fosse ingenua quella domanda. – Scusa, è ovvio che sia un sì... Yuu invece? Non riesco a capire se provi o meno qualcosa per me. A te l'ha mai detto? Che ti ama, intendo.

Lavi scosse lentamente la testa.

– No, a parole mai. So che ricambia i miei sentimenti, ma non sapendogli dare un nome non riesce a convertire in parole ciò che sente. Non ti dirà mai 'ti amo' – spiegò – devi imparare a interpretare i suoi segnali. Yuu, almeno il mio, non capisce i sentimenti. Li prova, ovvio, ma non comprendendoli ne è spaventato. Non farà mai il primo passo, nemmeno pensa sia necessario.

L'altro Lavi sospirò piano. L'aveva sempre interpretato come scostante e insofferente; ora lo vedeva sotto una luce diversa.

– Non ci avevo mai riflettuto a sufficienza – ammise – avevo etichettato Yuu come insensibile e senza cuore. Prima che l'altro Yuu arrivasse non avevo mai nemmeno formulato l'ipotesi di dirgli ciò che provavo per lui.

Lavi rise ancora e gli assestò una pacca sulla spalla.

– Yuu è fatto così; siccome non capisce il problema, semplicemente fa finta che non esista e cerca di cancellare i sentimenti che riconosce di provare, ma classifica come disagio. Tu però l'hai baciato e non ti ha respinto. È un buonissimo segno. Ti prenderà sul serio se gli dirai quello che provi.

– Lo farò appena me ne darà l'occasione. Tanto ormai tutti si sono convinti che anche noi abbiamo una relazione, nemmeno li scandalizziamo più.

L'altro sé annuì e sorrise.

– Che ne dici se intanto che Yuu non torna andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?

Più tardi, quella sera, Lavi raggiunse la stanza di Kanda di soppiatto e bussò piano.

– Sono io. – sussurrò.

La porta si aprì e Kanda lo trascinò dentro senza tanti complimenti. Aveva uno sguardo determinato che un po' lo spaventava, ma cercò comunque di sorridergli.

– Ti sei deciso. – disse, poi lo spinse contro il muro.

– Credevo volessi parlare! – esclamò Lavi, colto alla sprovvista.

Kanda si avvicinò fino a sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie.

– Dopo. – promise, baciandolo.

Lavi lo accontentò di buon grado, ma non poté esimersi dal pretendere un altro genere di promessa.

– Non ti arrabbierai con me, _dopo_? – chiese, sottolineando l'ultima parola per alludere al 'dopo' di cui parlava anche Yuu.

– No – rispose lui – sono io che te lo chiedo. Baciami.

Lavi sorrise e ubbidì.

– Farò tutto quello che vuoi. – gli promise.

Kanda aveva diverse idee a riguardo e mostrò a Lavi cosa si aspettasse da lui. Gli vennero in mente le parole dell'altro sé stesso: _“Mi ha toccato in ogni posto che riesci a immaginare.”_

Adesso li immaginava molto meglio, quei posti, mentre erano distesi sul letto, entrambi nudi, e Lavi lo prendeva. Si aggrappò a lui, muovendosi per incontrarne i movimenti. Non provava vergogna, non si sentiva in colpa. Il modo in cui Lavi lo guardava non era blasfemo, al contrario, esprimeva l'amore che sentiva per lui. Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al piacere.

Il giorno seguente era previsto un altro tentativo di riattivazione del portale. Reever aveva convogliato tutta l'energia a disposizione agli emettitori e sperava con tutto sé stesso che quella volta le cose andassero per il verso giusto.

– Dai energia, abbiamo qualcosa per voi. – gli disse Komui tramite il drone.

Reever attivò i generatori e, appena il portale fu stabile, qualcosa iniziò a spuntare. Sembrava una stele.

– Cosa ci state passando? – chiese, incuriosito.

– Due nuovi emettitori, più potenti. – Affiancateli ai vostri e poi scollegate gli altri. Quando lo avrete fatto, daremo energia insieme.

Reever eseguì e mezz'ora più tardi era pronto per il primo test.

– Do energia – avvisò – ditemi quando incrementare.

Trascorse quasi un minuto, poi la voce di Komui si fece risentire.

– Siamo pronti, aumentate.

– Komui, non c'è più tempo! – sentì l'altro sé gridare in sottofondo. – Stanno bombardando la superficie! Dobbiamo attraversare il portale almeno noi!

Reever scosse la testa, un sottile panico che si impadroniva di lui.

– Komui, l'apertura è instabile e insufficiente! Non ce la fareste! – ammonì attraverso il drone. Avrebbe voluto essere più utile, ma non sapeva come! – Dimmi cosa posso fare per aiutarvi!

– Vi serve più energia – ribadì Komui – non riuscite a procurarvela in qualche modo?

– Aspetta, so io dove può prenderla – s'intromise l'altro Komui – ascolta bene, Reever, connettiti ai generatori della città.

Reever fece tanto d'occhi.

– Parigi? La sua rete elettrica è primitiva, confronto ai nostri generatori – obiettò – non può funzionare. Usiamo la loro corrente elettrica solo per l'illuminazione, è troppo primitiva.

– Funzionerà, Faraday è un genio, quei generatori li ha progettati lui. – ribadì Komui.

– Se lo dici tu, capo. – Reever gesticolò agli altri scienziati di collegare gli emettitori anche alla rete elettrica di Parigi. Non avrebbero retto, se lo sentiva, ma ormai erano in ballo. – Siamo pronti! – annunciò dopo qualche minuto.

– Energia! – ordinò Komui.

Gli emettitori brillarono come se stessero per fondersi, risucchiando tutta l'energia cui riuscivano ad attingere. Parigi si spense e il portale si aprì abbastanza perché lo si potesse attraversare senza che collassasse. Reever non riusciva a crederci.

– Ce l'abbiamo fatta! – esclamò, aiutando il primo che attraversava il portale.

Uno alla volta, gli scienziati e tutto il personale della base nell'altro universo passarono nel loro.

I libri di storia avrebbero riportato che la città di Parigi rimase al buio per tre interi giorni prima che i generatori di Faraday fossero riparati. Dal canto loro, i due Komui e i rispettivi gruppi di scienziati avevano deciso di convivere, almeno fino a che non avessero trovato il modo di aprire un vero portale con altri universi.

Quanto alle due coppie d'innamorati, non si facevano troppe illusioni. Avrebbero preso la vita un giorno per volta, cercando di non farsi cogliere in flagrante. Finché morte non ci separi, come si dice.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [B E Y O N D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600194) by [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile)




End file.
